The Sadness
by chaosangel13
Summary: Sakura joined the akatsuki sick of waiting for Sasuke and she has a illness only in her clan. Itachi helps Sakura for her own good by leaving her in Konoha. My first fic.Slight SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

All the rookie 9 are 16

So after 3 years we got Sasuke back Naruto sighed he couldn't wait. But he was mad one year ago Sakura-chan had left she was tired of waiting for Sasuke, a rumor had be going around that someone had a pink haired women with an akatsuki cloak on. He shuddered at the thought of being Sakura-chan's enemy. Sasuke would return and find no Sakura here, the funny thing is Sakura is now about as Sasuke is if not stronger she had grown a lot she was a great ninja after Sasuke left she became a Jonin skipping the Chunin level. Two months later she became an ANBU Sakura was stronger than Naruto and Kakashi combined. But as she grew in ranks her old self began to disappear her eyes showed more sadness all the time her eyes began to weary and the pupils were disappearing, to but things simple she was dying. Finally one day she left Tsudane was very depressed and sent ANBU to find her but she knew it was pointless she was better than them all. Naruto looked up from his deep thoughts and there was Sasuke in the flesh. "Hey you dope, hmm…where's Sakura" Naruto looked down with a frown "She's gone she finally got tired of waiting and left, no one knows where she is, rumors say a pink haired girl was in the mist village walking around in a akatsuki cloak". Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's expression he had an angry look "Akatsuki" he growled he ran off to the hokage's tower he needed more information.

SAKURA'S P.O.V Sakura was walking slowly towards the village hidden in the leaves her straw hat covered her face. She entered the town knocking out the guard in the fog she then continued walking and entered a hotel and walked up to a room and unlocked the door she went in locked the door and waited for itachi and kisame.  
She sighed taking off her hat and sat on the bed it was hard, hmm… I haven't been able to sleep since I joined Akatsuki he looked different her eyes had no shine pupils the color had even darkened she had heavy bags underneath them and her hair was longer (top of her butt) and kept in a low ponytail Deidara said it looked nice that way sasori on the other hand thought it looked better short. They then began to argue about her hair and how it was like art. She just sighed and walked away. She tried to sleep before Itachi and Kisame came but at that moment a gruff voice spoke "about to fall asleep eh? Sakura" she slowly turned to look just as she thought Kisame and beside him the quite Itachi "No" she whispered "I don't consider I have the casualty for that yet" Kisame grinned "we have to knock you out to make you sleep don't we" she just stared and said nothing but Itachi said "do you know where the fox may be?" "yes probably at the ramen store or the park…shall I go check" after a long pause "yes but don't become noticed" she looked at him with a smirk and said "yes of course" she jumped out the window seen as a women by civilians but to the Akatsuki as Sakura. She walked along the path until she spotted Naruto "Oi Naruto" the blonde looked at the women who called his name "you're Naruto Uzamaki' He nods 'wow I'm a big fan please come with me" he blushed "um…sure miss" Sakura faked her excitement "oh really thank you so much" she yanked his hand an dragged him back to the hotel. Finally he begins to question her "um…miss where are we going" as soon as they were near her room and no one was in sight she went back into her Akatsuki form. "EH?!? SAKURA-CHAN!!!" her lazy eyes glanced at him she answered "shut up Naruto" she kicked him into the apartment. Kisame and Itachi looked at her she sat on the bed Naruto got up and walked over to Sakura he balled a fist and he tried to punch her but he stopped when she looked up at him. He couldn't bring himself to do it, "why Sakura-chan why" he sobbed and fell to the ground she looked at his pity "I'm not Sakura" he looked up tears welled up "THEN WHERE IS SAKURA BECAUSE YOU ARE HER" his loyd voice the other two members watched "she's right here yet she's not Fox" he collapsed again "YOUR STUPID, YOU KNOW THAT LEAVING THE LEAF LIKE THAT" he paused she just stared "what's happened to you Sakura" " I told you I'm not Sakura" he said "bull" right before she knocked him out "such a nuisance" Kisame chuckled and picked up the fox "Lets go" Sakura whispered She stood gathered Chakra and appeared in the hideout living room she collapsed to the coach. Then a body sat beside her she opened her eyes there was Deidara looking at her smiling at her with a brush. She sighed removed her cloak and let her hair down Deidara laughed and began to talk to her while combing her hair he asked questions like "so how was the mission? and You know you ought to get more sleep or you'll start to look like Itachi" who happened to be in the room. "what about looking like me" Deidara just stared like nothing was wrong but kept brushing "oh what's the matter Ita-kun you miss Sakura-chan" he growled but just walked away. Sasori walked in and saw what Deidara had down to Sakura's hair and started to lecture him how it was not art at all. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes and removed her hair. Deidara started to whine "Eh? Sakura-chan you took your hair down. Awww Sakura-chan you broke my heart now give me a hug" Sakura looked at his expression and started to laugh "HAHA I MADE SAKURA LAGUH" her laughing turned into violent coughs and then she spitted out blood. "SAKURA" the yelled in unison " are you okay?" when Sakura didn't answer they began to worry she was just staring at the ground. Then a pair of arms picked her up and sat he down on the coach she just kept staring at the floor where her blood was. Sakura began to whisper "no no no no no" over and over, "Sakura what's wrong are you sick?" She looked in Deidara's eyes he jumped back her eyes were pure white "the illness has begun" Sasori dared to ask "Sakura what illness"  
She sighed which turned into a fit of coughing as it settled down she began "my family has a curse, one will be born and have the illness because our stupid elders were terribly rude to a demon of great high class, my family begged for forgiveness and said only one would have the curse so my family would learn they're lesson, and it just so happens I have the curse symptoms. No sleep. Violent coughs. Blood spilling. A soulless aura." Sakura finally began to cry her body was dying and nothing could stop it, Deidara saw her and grabbed her into a soft family hug he stroked the back of her head and whispered "it's okay it's okay" rocking her back and forth when he stopped her eyes were peacefully shut. But her eyes shot back open and she coughed more violently. She saw Deidara look up "what are you doing It" then Sakura welcomed the darkness. Sakura's eyes began to open and she saw a bright white ceiling 'this doesn't look like the hideout' she jolted up but then a voice yelled "LAY DOWN SAKURA" she didn't listen there was her teacher Tsudane. 'Her comes the yelling' "Do you have any idea that you just turned up in the village with blood dripping out your mouth and an Akatsuki robe, WELL DO YOU?!?!" Sakura glanced up with dead eyes she replied calmly "Upon seeing your expression I guess not, yes, Tsudane I have no idea what your talking about well goodbye" Sakura was about to get up when someone pushed her back down. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was the one who pushed me down back into the scratchey covers and feather pillow. My insides were screaming "No No No get him away from me" 

My hands began to shakely move to my eyes. When they were covered my voice screamed out "GET HIM AWAY...NOO GO AWAY" I felt him jump away. I could feel my

head thrasing itself around. My body was out of my own control "SAKURA CALM DOWN" Tsudane's voice rang out and my body calmed itself. My hands were still

shaking over my wide eyes. I felt liqued touch my lips "Why...why...go away...please...go away". I could sense sadness in his chakra but I felt him walk

away with the clang of a door behind him. "Sakura...are you alright?" Tsudane was gripping her hands tightly in her lap. "I mean what I just saw..wasn't

the Sakura I knew". I wish I knew Tsudane, I only wish I could stop it. Her voice shook "Who are you?" I...I couldn't name my feelings for what she had

said, my heart is cold, and my insides were dying. This question could only be answered with a "I don't even know". I could feel the puffiness in my eyes,

she briskley stood and left the room quietly. The ouburst had weakend my body, the covers weren't as scratchy now and the soft pillow seemed warm and

inviting. My self-conciusnse slowly drifted away, but my body was alert and awake. My mind was playing back images of the times spent her in Konoha.

Ino, Shikimaru, Choji, Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Naruto,and Kakashi. They were all just a faint memory until I laid here and reminicesed on

these days. All these memories made my heart ache with sadness, all of these years of them remebering, I've been forgetting them more and more. I heard a

deep voice from outside the door and my body forced my eyes open and me awake. The latch opened and in stepped three ANBU and Ibiki Morino, the chunin

exams flooded back, my hand moved towards my hair. I had cut it off during the exams, I stood up off the bed, the tile beneath my feat was cold and being out

of the warm blankets was chilly. I was lead to a dark room, my chakra was being drained due to the cuffs on my hands, I was asked a series of questions

"Where is naruto?" he grabbed my shirt tightly in frustration and lifted me up "away". They resumed in torture he tried to play tricks on my mind but

they seemed to have forgotten I was a genjutsu-user. They took me back to a room, I was pushed roughly on the back and fell to the ground. I noticed

that there was no furniture in the room, and there was a window where people could look in at me from the hallway in disgust at a Akatsuki member who had

probaly murdered Naruto Uzumaki. I crawled into a corner slowly and painfully greif was growing in my heart it was turning to stone, I was begging to care

less and less about my life. The corner provided some warmth to my body, laying my chin on my knees I watched as people walked byand stared at me I buried

my head into my cold knee's. For the first time I, myself, not my illness...I wanted to cry, I missed Deidara and sasori playing with my hair and drawing.

I missed Kisame and his fish addiction, I missed them all. My hair fawned out in all directions covering my whole body, I touched mt hair and remembered how

Deidara had fixed it before I took it out. I began to braid my hair in a unique stlye deidara had taught me, it was fun to remember all these times. It

made me feel better but, I need to get out I'll worry everyone. A chill went up my spine I started coughing violently I saw blood spurting out of my mouth ,

I felt my eyes roll back, my heart was throbbing, my hair was turning red from the blood being spilled onto it. "SAKURA" someone screamed "HELP HER NOW

PLEASE, SHE MAY DIE", next thing I knew I was lying in a bed, again I had a needle injected into my arm and someone was monotoring my heart rate.

I moaned in pain the injection in my arm hurt, the door latch opened and in walked Tsudane. When she looked up she jumped "Oh, your awake well you almost died

last night, but your better now almost better than normal". Maybe now I can get out of here now, this place is so boring, dull, and too comforting. Whispering a soft sigh

"May I leave now?", she looked at me puzzled and laughed "no you cant leave but we can walk you around the area for excersice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaosangel: Sorry this took so long to upload, I kept telling my self to finish it but I kept forgeting it. I hope you like this story **

**I think should have named it sickness, wow I'm so lame. Well good by if any critcs (sp?) out there have any tips feel free to correct **

**my mistakes. **

A nurse with a warm hearted aura swarmed around her, it gave off a calming effect on my soul. She finally caught me "Ahh...your awake, well it's

good to see your up and fine". She had a fair complexion and the tiny creases gave her the effect that only my mother could have on me. "Thank you for

helping me, I am very greatful". She looked at me as though processing what I, an Akatsuki member had said thank you. "OH...please don't thank me i just

have to check your heart rate. I looked at her, she stared at me then backed out of the room and muttered "Sorry". The room was warm and cozy, I was

wrapped in a scratchey blanket a needle was injected into my wrist, and the steady beat of my heart was echoed by the machine to my right. I was in

a room with one window that had bars covering the frame warm beams of sunlight shone thorough stinging my eyes. In the quiet of the hospital someone

yelled "SAKURA, LET ME SEE MY BABY, SAKURA, PLEASE, SSAAKKUURRAA". I heard my mother screaming in anguish, I flinched.

Parents...their all the same trying to protect their children from harm and their mistakes they made in the past, she cant help me now I'm probabley

going to trial then to death. It's kinda of scary when you think of death, the whole thing is creepy, your life is like a candle one day it'll run out and smother.

Sigh...the door opened and in came a different nurse this one was much younger and full of energy, the whole time she asked me questions, "How are you feeling?"

"Are you hungery?" "Would you like something to read?". Just as she was about to walk out "yes...I would like something to read" she turned back and smiled

"I'll be right back". With that she left and came back five minutes later with a paperback book, she handed it to me "enjoy" and left. The book was called _Sorry for everything._

The book started off

_I didnt mean to do it, I really didnt mean to hurt anyone, I was just messing around._

_We were driving to Megan's house and we were singing along to a new song playing on the radio. I was dancing and I hit Toni and the steering wheel was knocked out of her hands and our car bucked off the street into a nearby car. the window broke into a million pieces, our airbags blew up in our faces, I pushed the bag out of my face to get a glance of Toni. She wasnt moving all I could she was her dyed black hair in the bag. Tears streamed off my face as I tried to reach for her but I couldnt reach so far and glass stuck into my arm. _

I shut the book a girl like that reads books like this, it proves we all have something to hide.

Glancing up at the clock it said it was 3:30, right about now the akatsuki would be all together to

discuss their mission recaps. It was always a lot of fun because Deidara would make funny faces

while everyone talked, kisame would be eating sushi, Zetsu staring at the door because after everyone

he left really quick, Sasori fiddling with his puppet hands with the occasional glare at Deidara, Itachi

glaring and resting. I would always watch them and my insides were happy because we always had

a good time together, like the time Deidara, Kisame and Me got drunk. Deidara began to sing

Barbie girl, Kisame danced along, and I laughed at their drunkness. But Itachi would always come

tell them to shut up and he would leave me in my room to change and sleep. Always after a drunk

night I would wake up with pills for a headache and a hot cup of tea. I smiled to myself, I wish they

would come get me out of here. "ugh" my chest started to throb, my throat tightning, I could feel

my breath becoming ragged. I could hear the heart rate machine beeping like mad_, I had to move _

_get out of here one last time I had to see them quick before it took over and kill me_. They

were all standing in front of me smiling with their arms held out to me as if they were ready to catch

me when I fell, I stretched my shaking hand to hold onto them before they dissappeared, away

from me. I fell and I felt their arms full of warmth but the sudden smack of my skin on the hard,

cold tile brought me back to reality. They weren't ever their not at all, I began to cough blood

onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

My hair was covering my body up from the chills I was feeling, 'please come help me

Itachi, please all of you. I hope someone can hear me anyone' "Please someone help me, do

something get rid of this all of it please". A nurse came in and saw me and crouched down

and lifted me into the bed carefuly laid me gently into the covers,inserted the needles back into

place, and checked my pulse. She left the room and returned with a wet wash cloth

and began to rub the blood off my face with such care and tenderness that I fell into unconssicousness as she cleaned.

(dream :)

: The sky was cloudless and a brilliant blue color the grass was a attractive green color full of sweet smelling

flowers, beautiful shades of yellows, blues, pinks and reds. I stood in the gorgeous feild wearing

a white sleeveless sundress, my hair was down with one braid, I had a handful of flowers in my hand.

I turned around and on the other side of the field were the akatsuki all had a soft expression when I

smiled at them I ran over to them. Deidara was grinning from ear to ear, you couldnt see it well

but you could tell from his face that Itachi was smiling too. They all looked so happy to see me,

I was only halfway there when the sky turned a disgustenly green color and the grass was died and dry,

there was no sun to grace the field with its past beauty. I looked back up to see my friends, but I

ended throwing up. Their bodys were torn and you could see their muscles, blood surronded them in pools,

but they just kept on smiling beckoning me to come to them. My mind screamed at me not to, yelling no, my body

kept moving towards when I finally had reached them I heard a crunching sound and a wave of pain shoot threw my

body. I slowly looked down and there lodged into my chest was a knife, stuck right into my heart. :

I awoke with a start and alone again with a crude looking nurse, who walked up sat onto

the bed causing me to sink close to the nurse. The nurse looked me in the eyes and her body began to

swirl, another body but this one was a man, a man I knew very much. Itachi. Tears welled up in my eyes and I

began to sob into his chest my fingers curled into his cloak, clutching them for support as if I was going to fall.

I didnt let go, and he didnt push me away until I stopped my sniveling. I felt hope surge through me and I whispered back

into his chest "Itachi you came for me" he hesitated but he embraced me. "Sakura" he whipered into the shell of me ear

"I cant take you back, and I came to tell you that they all miss you very much" 'what!?!' looking into his eyes echoing with

sadness and mine with despair, "but...but, you have to take me back I'll never get better...so whats the use". He bent close to me

and breathed beside my ear "Sakura. I dont have much longer with you...but I just wanted you to know that well...I lov-he shook his head-

never mind forget about it" and his body slowly vanished from my bed realshing the pressure on the bed. He left me alone

to die, he was going to say something. All I can feel right now is sadness and despair, so whats the point of it all.

Nothing could change the fact that I am all alone...

...again.

For the first time I truely felt as if no one was going to be there for me, no one,

not even the Akatsuki, when I died maybe they would come get my body and barry it in the

ground under one of their cherry blossom trees near the base. Well, I have no regrets except

that I left all my friends in Konoha. The door creaked open, and in poked a raven haired

person, with obsidan eyes. "Sasuke". His ever emotionless face looked me in the eye "hello

Sakura", he walked over to a chair beside my bed. He just sat there for a while just looking

at the ground avoiding my eye, "So, Sakura now that your back... would you like to go to the

ramen stand with me?". I could feel anger rise in my throat but I couldnt speak, he was

looking at me with a soft expression. I opened my mouth and shut it a couple of times,

he interupted my shock with a "um...Sakura you look like a fish out of water". 'He made a

joke, he made a joke', I really dont know why but I started to brake out in laughter "was

it really that funny" I shook my head back and forth saying no. I tried to smother my

laughing but I couldnt stop. After a while my laughing ceased, he looked at me "Sorry" I said

"its just that I've never heared you crack a joke and well it was kind of funny" he looked

so serious when he said it "I didnt mean it to be funny". The room fell into silence and

the air was still, not a sound was heard sanes the sounds of the birds outside the window

singing their music, for the enjoyment of others to listen to.

After an hour of him just sitting there watching me breath he left the room without

ever getting an answer to his question. I shakly moved my legs out of the bed and stood on

the cold tile, walking to the window I grabbed the bars for support as I looked out at all

the people entering and exiting the hospitol some were carring flowers, teddy bears, ballons,

chocolate, and some were leaving crying while others were smiling. _'Pathetic, just pathetic look_

_at them all I just want to throw up looking at them'_. 'What who are you, what are you doing in my head?'

_'What, you dont know who I am, but my darling little child, I am...'._

_'...your demise, your death, the one who will end your pathetic, stupid, useless life'_

'Wha...What are you talking about your, my demise' _'the girl has a brain, oh goody, know this will go much_

_quicker and make my job easier'_ 'what do you mean make my job easier?' _'I have to kill you'_ I could feel my eyes

widen. I was going to die and not see my friends ever again, I always accepted the thought of being killed, I was

going to be a ninja after all, but someone in your mind telling you I have to kill you, the gravity of it all is just shocking.

'But how can you kill me, your in my mind' _'your not so smart after all, I'm in your head, if I wanted to I could kill you right now, __tell _

_your brain to stop your breathing, cease your heart beat, use your imagination kid._ I felt my self start to shiver violently

'are you killing me?' _'No, not yet, thats you breaking down from the shock of death, you have what, at least a week left'_. A week, a week

was all I had left to live before this thing in my head killed me. Then I have to get out of this anntoing place and spend my last week

living out my life. Slowly realsing my grip on the bars I dragged my weak legs over to the door, I was so annoyed with myself for not

having the strength to walk to the door, escape this place. I grasped the handly shaking "why, why, why,why" whispering harsly to

myself my anger rose in my throat "WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY" breathing harshly "I cant do anything on my own, why, I have to get

out, I have to see my friends, I have peomises to make, and to "LIVE ON!!!!". Strength surged through ever single muscle, I kicked the

door down as if it was nothing, splinters stuck into my heel but it didnt stop me. Two nurses down the hall jumped at the sound looking on at me, they called security,

I didnt give them time, I ran down the long hallway and flipped crushing the window with my back. Wind spread over me, just the scent of the outside kept me going.

Glass was stuck in my skin but I didnt care I was getting, I was out I was free. But just as I got comfortable I could sense chakra coming up behind me, glancing behind me there were

three jonin rank ninja, none I knew. I may be able to fight them but I dont want to risk getting captured, I ran through the town as fast as I could, I saw the gates of Konoha up ahead I

knew the wouldnt leave their village for risk of becoming rogue-nin. 'Throb' NO NOT KNOW, I cant feel bad now I'm almost there almost to freedom, almost out. A cough erupted

'No not now please' _'Sorry kid, but its my job'_ 'can you make me sick later' _'Nope I feel like right now' _**'BASTARD JUST WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF THE VILLAGE' **

_'I guess you dont understand I can kill you right now, make you get caught, but you in a comma, make you go crazy,_

_stop your legs from moving anything, okay, bitch'._ I felt all this pain in my back all of the sudden, my legs froze and I fell mid jump to the

hard ground below I heard a bone crack when I landed on the dirt. I guess I was screaming in pain because everyone was looking with worried expressions,

then my legs were moving and I was running. Running towards the gate, the jonin were still chasing me when I pushed through the guards in a hurry,

I pumped ckra into my legs and kept on running, running. Then when I was about ten miles away I began to cough I collapsed to the ground shaking,

my throat was closing up, my stomach throbbing, I felt my self throw up, and my body was jolting itself around the place. Just when the pain reached

its peak I fell into unconsciousness. I woke up with the worst headache I have ever had, I was clutching me head for all the throbbing it was doing,

when I spotted all the blood over the ground around me, in a giant pool of crimsion surronded my head with the wretched smell of vomit.

I had no idea what I had thrown up, all that was in my stomach was water and jello, but the smell the vomit gave off was of blood and other

scents I could not name. I pushed my right hand on the ground to stand up put screamed in pain from my fall back in Konoha, the pain was

unbearble. I raised a steady hand and pumped chakra into my arm looking for the bone broken, it was the main bone inside the arm

the chakra mended the bones back together doen to the last cell. My arm was healed but the healing took some of my chakra but enough

to get me going on to the base, I lifted myself off the ground clutching my right arm tenderly, I trieed to use it as little as possibly on the process.

Jumping through trees, feeling the wind through your hair gives you a rush, and my paced quickened as I dashed through the trees, I crouched down on a branch

pounced through the air and spread my arms, feeling so happy. Landing to the ground I continued my running through the forest, I encountered a

blackberry bush full of its sweet fruit, my stomaching rumbling like mad I dove in grabbing the fruit, chowing down, liked I was a starved

animal. _'So where are you going?'_ **'WHY should we tell you!!' **_'because I could kill you right now'_ **'I guess you have a point there'**

_'damn right Im right'_ **'pfft..men'.** After filling a near empty stomache, running back on was a must to get there by sunset, my innerself and

demise kept talking about nonsense, the usual. Before I realized it, it began to rain in pellets above me,when I remembered what Sasori and Deidara

taught me that each rain drop has a diffrent persons sadness in it so that when god gets to filled up with all this sadness he lets it all go,

it falls to earth and dissappears, put sometimes the raindrops turn into dew and that persons sadness lifts as the sun comes up, and the

world shines like a diamond with the morning dew speckled all over the place. From then on I always thought of all the sadness built up,

realising it into the rain to dissappear.


End file.
